


Forgive me... Ariana

by orphan_account



Series: Ariana's Tale of Under [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys is 8, Ariana is 2, Callie (OC) - Freeform, F/M, Felicia (OC/), Ninda (OC) - Freeform, Papyrus is 9, Reader and Felicia are sisters, Reader is OC's and skelebros real mom, Sans is 11, Undyne is 10, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are no human girl you have magic! You have two skeleton boys and one human monster child. They have good friends until the day you lost your daughter Ariana never saw her again will she live it out or kill herself thinking its her fault or live it out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams and breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story to LOVE or Love supposed to be first story but eh.. I do that
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11999517/1/The-Flight-of-Monster-Kid

You woke up panting damn another nightmare or dream you couldn't tell it was something like this:

_**(You don't have family they are dying now so then you have to die right here  and right now) then you get stabbed to death)** _

* * *

 

Ok though you gotta make breakfast for the kids you ran down stairs and turned on the stove you got a pan and put pancake mix in it you turned on another one and put Bacon in it. You flipped over the pancake and bacon. Its just the way you cook. Once they were cooked, you were done with the cooking and got some plates Set them on the table grabbing the pancakes were on and put them on all 3 plates she got some baby food and put it on the baby's side now time to wait for them to wake up...

***You end up sleeping***

* * *

 "MOMMY WAKE UP AND EAT BREAKFAST WITH US!" Papyrus yelled to you and you jolted awake DANG HE GOT A LOUD VOICE..! "Ok sweetie I'm up I'm up c'mon did you put Ariana In her highchair?" You asked not wanting to go upstairs "NYEH HEH HEH OF COURSE I WOULDN'T WANT TO WORK MY MOM TO MUCH NYEH HEHEH!" Papyrus said while you picked him up and put him in his seat. "hey mom you finally up?" Sans said. Papyrus was making a happy sound "YAY HE DIDN'T SAY A PUN!!" Papyrus yelled. Waking up Ariana who didn't cry and just

shot a glare a Papyrus who laughed at her.You opened Ariana's baby food and fed it to her with a tiny spoon until she was full "Wow Ariana you ate it all this time good job!" You said surprised. You took your plate and ate all the food on it and looked at your skeleton children they were so cute. Well its bath time now so... "Hey boys and girls _ **its Bath time to get clean"**_

  _ ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***_

 _ **"**_ Well you guys are lucky the door saved you. Let's get the door" You said while picking up Ariana. You walked to the door and opened it, it was Undyne and Alphys. "Oh I didn't know you guys were coming over today." 

"W-we w-wanted to p-play w-with S-Sans a-and P-Papyrus t-today." Alphys said stuttering. "Yeah! We wanted to come over for a few hours!" Undyne said. "Well come in girls." "T-thanks" Thanks!" Undyne and Alphys said.

 

**(Today is gonna be a long day)**


	2. FELICIA IS HERE NOO!!!! Part:1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOUR SISTER IS HERE WITH HER MEAN CHILDREN !! AHH GOD NUHH! HER XHILDREN WILL BE MEAN TO UNDYNE ALPHYS SANS PAPYRUS AND ARIANA

* * *

"Stay upstairs and play OK!" You said while picking up Ariana "Do you want to play with Ariana too?" You asked. "Yeah!" Undyne yelled You went upstairs and knocked on Papyrus' room door. "NYEH! THANK YOU MOM FOR BRINGING ARIANA UP TO MY ROOM YOU ARE THE BEST!" Papyrus said while taking Ariana.

* * *

 

You were about to take a nap when you heard: KNOCK KNOCK KNCOK KNOCK! "Who is it?" You said annoyed. "Its me! Felicia!" Your sister said happily "And I brought my kids!" Felica smirked (more kids for my kids to pick on.) "Come in Felicia." You said unhappily "UNDYNE ALPHYS SAN PAPYRUS OH AND SOMEONE GET ARIANA!" You yelled. "OK I WILL!" Papyrus yelled while everyone was coming down the stairs. "OK Sans Papyrus these are your cousins Calie and Ninda" You said while picking up Ariana. "Oh yeah, these two boys are my son's Sans is the one who has his blue hoodie and Papyrus is wearing orange clothing he made me buy it." You said while shooting Papyrus a look who just pouted. Callie looked at Ninda who whispered "I will pick on blue and dino you pick on fish orange and baby k?" Ninda said queitly then Callie whispered "Got it!"

* * *

 

 **Callie picking on Ariana and Papyrus** :

"You know how to talk in a low voice dummy?" Callie asked but not nnicely. "COUSIN! DONT SPEAK SUCH MEAN WORDS!" Papyrus yelled surprised. "LOWER YOUR VOICE!" Callie yelled in his face. "Oh Ok." Papyrus said disappointed. "Good!" 

"Aunty may I play with the baby?" Callie asked you. "OK but be careful ok?" You asked her to be very careful. "Ok!" She grabbed Ariana. And ran upstairs.

Ariana's POV

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

What does this girl want?? I really wanna know. I try to speak to her but it comes out as: bbbuf uu we ant. "Shut up Dalisia." Callie said very meanly. But that's not even my name, that made me mad! I used all the magic I had in me and made a blaster and shot her hand. 

It burned her skin pretty bad because she dropped me and started crying oh well . I crawled to were Papyrus was and hugged him until I fell asleep ** __**

* * *

Your POV 

You heard crying you ran upstairs and saw Callie with a burnt hand (What the fuck!?) "Callie what happened!?" Felicia asked worried. "ARIANA BURNED MY HAND!" Callie cried. " Now she can't do that Callie." "I need some ice!" Felicia said OK bring her down stairs so I can give her ice." You said not really wanting to but you had to. You gave  Callie some ice. 

 

Once they leave you are so going to sleep.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got nothing


End file.
